


yipple

by chyacha



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chyacha/pseuds/chyacha
Summary: just a dumb, short, kind of jingyeom blurb i wrote up after watching yugyeom's latest vlive
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	yipple

Jinyoung's attention was taken off his tv as his phone lit up with a notification.   
He perked up when he saw it was from VLive. Clicking on the app and waiting for it to open, he was pleasantly surprised when he was greeted with Yugyeom's smiling face. 

Jinyoung had always had a soft spot for the youngest. However, that fondness had turned into attraction once the maknae hit puberty and began to mature. Before Jinyoung knew it, time had flown by and turned Yugyeom from a boy into a young man.

Staring at his phone, Jinyoung thought Yugyeom couldn't look more handsome, even though he was just wearing a muscle shirt and cap.  
He was paying avid attention to Yugyeom's live, finding himself chuckling and thinking everything the maknae did was absolutely adorable.

Picking up his can of coke, Jinyoung brought it up to his lips to take a swig. As he did so, his eyes darted towards his phone and they met with what could only be considered a vision.

While scratching his chest, Yugyeom had accidentally exposed his nipple.

Completely caught off guard, Jinyoung had unintentionally inhaled his drink, causing him to choke and violently cough. Tears formed in his eyes, and his nose burned from the carbonation.

Yugyeom had had the misfortune of a nip slip, and Jinyoung was paying the price for it. 

After a minute or so, he was able to get his coughing under control.   
He was embarrassed, but thankful he was alone and none of the other members were around to witness him almost dying. 

Shaking his head at himself, he resumed watching the vlive. 

All was going well until Yugyeom replied to a fan's question with "I have many boyfriends" to which Jinyoung choked again, this time on his own spit. 

He dramatically grabbed his throat, realizing that Kim Yugyeom would be the death of him.


End file.
